Una boda ¿con mal final?
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Dipper Pines está a punto de casarse con Wendy Curdoroy y por ellos sus mejores amigos, Wirt, Finn y Bill, le han preparado una despedida de soltero, sin embargo, no todo es felicidad como parece, puesto que entre ellos hay sentimientos que no se han dicho y que, quizás, puedan salir esa noche. Lemmon. Bad End Lovers. Regalo para Chiara Polairix Edelstein!


¡Buenas días/tardes/noches o la hora que sea mientras están leyendo esto! Bienvenidos sean a otro fanfic mío.

Hoy les traigo un AU de los Bad End Friends, la idea es de **Chiara Polairix Edelstein** a quien le dije que le iba escribir un fanfic por tan amables y hermosos comentarios que me deja ¡así que agradézcanle a ella por esto! ( u/3902622/).

Este fanfic contiene lemmon, consumo de alcohol y muchas perversiones así que están advertidos. También debo mencionar que los personajes son mayores de edad aquí, no importa la edad con la que quieran imaginárselos solo que sea de 18 para arriba y que, además, este es mi primera vez escribiendo lemmon con un cuarteto, así que perdónenme si no quedó muy bien V(^w^U)V

Sin más que agregar ¡Disfruten!

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

 _ **Una boda... ¿con mal final?**_

Dipper volvió a su lugar en la barra junto a sus amigos no viéndose muy afectado por el lap dance que le acababan de hacer, esto fue tanto para decepción cómo cierto alivio de parte de sus amigos.

-Eso fue divertido-comentó Pines con una sonrisa.

-Tus pantalones no dicen lo mismo-replicó Finn señalando aquella área del cuerpo del de ojos café.

-¿Qué? ¿Querían que tuviera una erección?- inquirió Dipper con tono entre divertido y avergonzado.

-Duh, Pine Tree ¡ese es el punto de todo esto!-exclamó Bill rodando su ojo.

-Pues perdón-contesto el gemelo sacándole la lengua en actitud infantil.

-Y pensar que te vas a casar-murmuró el ojidorado con aire asombrado.

-Compréndenos, Dipp-dijo Wirt pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros al más bajo-nosotros fuimos quiénes preparamos tú despedida de soltero y no pareces estar divirtiéndote, no puedes culparnos por sentirnos un poco ofendidos-argumentó antes de darle un trago a su vaso.

-Supongo que no-admitió Dipper.-Creí que eras el conductor designado.-comentó fijándose en la bebida.

-Así era-aseveró el castaño- hasta que Bill dijo que nos ha rentado cuartos en el hotel de al lado.- explicó soltando al gemelo.

-Ni cinco segundos después estaba pidiendo un daiquiri-dijo Bill con una risita.

-No son todos los días que puedo beber sin preocuparme-dijo Wirt encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Ves, Dipper? ¡Hasta Wirt que es el niño bueno del grupo se está soltando!-exclamó Finn levantando los brazos con exageración- ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo? Es tu fiesta después de todo.- le interrogó mientras le picaba las costillas con un dedo.

-Y-Yo pude pasar de e-esto-respondió Dipper retorciéndose un poco, era muy cosquilludo.- las despedidas de soltero siempre me han parecido una treta para que el novio se arrepienta.- expuso agarrando la mano del ojiazul y evitando que siguiera haciéndole cosquillas.

-¡Oh, no! ¡Pine Tree ha descubierto nuestro plan secreto! ¿¡Ahora que vamos a hacer?!- gritó Bill con gesto teatral, sin embargo, había cierta sinceridad en sus palabras.

Los otros tres se rieron de la actitud bufonesca del mayor.

-Pero ya en serio, al menos bebe algo-le instó Wirt pasándole su vaso y haciéndole una seña al barman para que le trajera otro.

-D-De acuerdo-aceptó Dipper tomando un trago de daiquiri, sin querer pensar en que al ser el vaso del castaño aquello era una especie de beso indirecto.

Culpaba a Mabel y todas las veces que le había obligado a ver películas románticas con ella.

-Entonces... ¿Roja, también está teniendo su despedida?-inquirió el ojidorado iniciando conversación.

-Pues sí, Mabel se encargó de prepararla.- respondió relamiéndose los labios; el daiquiri apenas sabía a alcohol y era muy dulce, le gustaban las cosas dulces.

Los otros tres intentaron no mirarle la boca fijamente, tantos años de guardarse sus sentimientos y no lo iban arruinar en la noche previa a la boda del menor de los cuatro.

-E-Espero ella tenga más suerte que nosotros con el plan secreto- bromeó Wirt intentando sacar pensamientos de los labios de su amigo de su mente.

-Je, lo dudo, a Wendy muy pocas cosas le interesan.-dijo Dipper con una negación de cabeza y acabándose la bebida.

-Una de ellas eres tú-comentó Finn sin poder evitar cierta nota de celos.

-Sí...-respondió el gemelo sin notar el tono del ojiazul, más concentrado en parecer alegre.

Ciertamente él y Wendy habían estado saliendo desde hacía años y se llevaban bien, pero... pero nunca había sentido esa chispa, esa conexión o como quiera que lo quisieran llamar. Wendy era bella, inteligente y aguerrida, pero no la amaba.

Aun así pensaba casarse con ella, no podía dejarla plantada, no podía hacerle eso, sabía lo horrible que se sentía ser rechazado y no pensaba hacérselo sufrir a otra persona.

De cualquier modo nunca se atrevería a decirle lo que sentía a las personas que realmente amaba, es decir, ¿cómo te le confesabas a tus mejores amigos sin cambiar totalmente su relación? No. En. Esta. Vida.

Se iba a arrepentir de esas palabras más tarde.

Sus lúgubres cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas cuando Finn lo jaló de la mano, aprovechando su estado distraído, y lo arrastró a la pista de baile.

Él no bailaba, no habitualmente y Finn bien lo sabía. No obstante, Dipper sabía que era por demás intentar discutir y era una fiesta ¿no?

Detrás de ellos podía oír las protestas de Wirt al tiempo que Bill hacía lo propio con él, el castaño era aún menos afecto que él a las multitudes.

Y así llegaron a la pista de baile, un ritmo movido y fácil de seguir resonando por el lugar.

Los dos rubios del grupo bailaban cómo si fuera lo más fácil del mundo y pronto tuvieron a los otros dos moviéndose con ellos. Dipper se dejó llevar, quería olvidar sus problemas por unas horas, después de todo aquella era su última noche de libertad.

En algún momento los cuatro terminaron pegados más de lo necesario, sin embargo no por eso se detuvieron, estaban demasiado llenos de adrenalina y alcohol como para eso; en su lugar continuaron bailando, rozando sus cuerpos, comiéndose con los ojos y a veces planamente acariciándose sobre la ropa.

Para Dipper se sentía como el paraíso y quería más, deseaba más e iba a disfrutar todo lo que se le diera aquella noche.

A partir de ese momento las cosas se precipitaron hacía lo que sería uno de los mejores y peores momentos de su vida.

Después de probar la sección de postres de su despedida, todos con formas muy emm... _"imaginativas"_ , y que a Bill "accidentalmente" se le saliera decir que Wirt los había hecho todos _(¡Prometiste no decírselo a nadie, Cipher!_ ), pasaron a los juegos. Todos involucrando alcohol, situaciones sexuales o ambas.

Y en determinado momento, mucho después de pasar lo que se consideraba una cantidad moderada de alcohol en la sangre, jugaron el típico juego de "Yo nunca".

Y en cierta parte del juego al ahogado cerebro de Dipper no se le había ocurrido decir otra cosa que: _"Yo nunca he besado a mis mejores amigos"_ y claro a dichos amigos no se les había ocurrido decir otra cosa que: _"¡Eso se puede resolver fácil!"_.

En un instante y en sucesión rápida (bueno, quizás no tan rápida, cada quien se había tomado su tiempo con su beso) Pines se encontró probando los deliciosos labios de sus amigos y secretos crush.

Era lo que había imaginado y más.

Empero, a la embriagante sensación le siguió la no poco shockeante verdad de que acababa de ser besado por las personas que jamás pensó que lo besarían y que les había correspondido no sin poca pasión.

La borrachera se esfumó parcialmente con la fuerza de su repentino miedo y vergüenza.

Lo mismo pareció pasarle a los otros tres, quiénes se tensaron y sus mejillas se llenaron de color.

El silencio que los invadió fue el más incómodo de sus vidas.

Asombrosamente, fue Wirt quien lo rompió.

-Oh, al diablo-murmuró el castaño antes de mirar a Dipper a los ojos.- Lo siento, sé que esto debe ser lo último que quieres oír en el día antes de tu boda, p-pero y-ya no puedo seguir escondiendo esto, Dipper yo... te amo- confesó con el rostro ardiendo, no obstante, intentando que sus palabras fueran claras.- no solo a ti, también a ustedes-prosiguió echándole una mirada a ambos rubios.- Es vergonzosa la cantidad de poemas que h-he escrito s-sobre ustedes... y la v-verdad, los amo desde ya hace un tiempo, solo que no me había atrevido a decirlo.

Una vez con aquella primera confesión dicha, a los demás se les hizo mucho más fácil lograr hablar.

-De acuerdo, lo admito, básicamente desde que los conozco he tenido pensamientos muy, muy pervertidos hacia ustedes- dijo Bill con una sonrisa aunque se le notaba el nerviosismo en su ojo.- de hecho, la razón por la cual empecé a hablarles era porque me parecían atractivos, pero luego fui conociéndolos y en algún momento comencé a quererlos en mi vida para siempre.

-Aquí lo mismo- admitió Finn con una cara entre azorada y esperanzada.- cuando me mudé ustedes fueron los primeros en tratarme bien y es tan fácil entenderme con ustedes que no pude evitarlo, no pude evitar enamorarme de todos ustedes.

En ese instante tres pares de ojos se posaron en Dipper, quien tenía la boca abierta en completo asombro.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-exclamó el gemelo con una sonrisa creciendo lentamente en sus labios.- Ustedes, quiero decir, yo también, pero- ¡Pude haberles dicho que los amaba hace tanto! ¡Soy un verdadero imbécil!-se regañó a sí mismo, sentía lágrimas picarle los ojos tanto de alivio cómo de felicidad y frustración.

Después de todo, estaba a un día de casarse.

-Lo mismo podrías decir de nosotros.-dijo Finn con un encogimiento de hombros algo triste.

-Sí, no te eches la culpa.- le animó Wirt- al menos lo hemos dicho.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Bill con una rara combinación de alegría y resignación burbujeando en su estómago.

Los cuatro sonrieron simultáneamente, con una idea muy clara de lo que podían hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cómo llegaron al hotel y dónde fueron a parar sus ropas eran dos misterios que a Dipper no le interesaba en lo más mínimo resolver, no cuando tenía a sus tres personas más amadas acariciándolo de maneras que nunca se había imaginado.

Sentía un calor increíble recorrerle entero y gemidos y gritos no paraban de salir de su boca.

Bill estaba detrás de él, mordisqueando su oreja y cuello, dejando marcas rojizas en su piel, una de sus manos estaba en su pecho jugando con uno de sus pezones, haciendo que pequeñas corrientes de placer estallarán con cada pellizco de sus dedos.

Finn jugaba con su otro pezón, pero con su boca; sus manos frías lo hacían estremecerse y gemir al pasar por su abdomen, a veces bajando un poco más para acariciar sus testículos.

Finalmente, Wirt está arrodillado enfrente de él, sus manos acarician sus piernas con toques delicados, reverentes, que contrastaban deliciosamente con la forma hambrienta con la que lamía y chupaba su miembro.

Estaba hecho un desastre sudoroso y gimiente, disfrutando cada micro segundo de ello.

-A que te gusta ¿verdad Pine Tree?-le dijo el ojidorado en un ronco murmullo junto a su oído.- Tanta atención, toda para ti, quieres más ¿no es cierto?

-¡Sí, sí, por favor, más! ¡Oh, D-Dios! ¡MÁS!- suplicó sin ninguna vergüenza.- ¡Ahhhh!~ ¡Los amo! ¡Los amo!-no se cansaba de repetirlo, lo diría cuantas veces pudiera aquella noche.

-Y nosotros a ti, Dipper-respondió Finn antes de darle una larga lamida a su estómago.

-Ahhh~ sí, más, por favor, los amo, por favor-siguió gimiendo sin poder evitarlo, el placer se estaba volviendo demasiado.

Wirt gimió alrededor de su pene, logrando que se arqueara, el placer comenzaba a sobrepasarlo.

-¿Quieres correrte, Dipper?- le interrogó Bill mordiendo su cuello con fuerza.

-Sí, sí, oh sí, quiero~ ¡Por favor, hagan que me corra, hagan que me corra!~- imploró fuertemente, la sola idea lo estaba poniendo justo al borde, solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón.

Sus amantes se lo dieron, sus palabras parecían haber encendido aún más su pasión y los tres redoblaron las caricias en su cuerpo.

En unos instantes estaba gritando sus nombres en una letanía llena de amor mientras su orgasmo lo golpeaba de lleno.

Necesitó unos instantes para recomponerse, aún no acababan y lo sabía, sin embargo, su cuerpo apenas podía responder con las secuelas del placer que acababa de sentir todavía corriendo por su ser.

-¿Fue bueno?-le preguntó Wirt.

-Más que bueno- respondió abriendo sus ojos, aunque no se había dado cuenta de cuando los había cerrado.- y quiero más.

-Maravilloso, porque yo también quiero más-contesto Finn acercándose para besarlo apasionadamente.

Correspondió el beso con gusto, enterrando sus manos en el pelo rubio del otro.

Pudo sentir como Bill se movía detrás de él, llevándolo a una posición de rodillas y un poco inclinada, dándole espacio al ojidorado para comenzar a prepararlo. También pudo oír como Wirt hacía lo propio con Finn.

Dipper y Finn gimieron aún más fuerte cuando comenzaron a dilatarlos, la sensación de los dedos en su interior era sublime y solo aumentaba entre más tiempo pasaba. Sin mencionar que el ojidorado y el castaño besaban, lamían y mordían sus cuellos u hombros intensificando las sensaciones placenteras.

Pines tomó el miembro del ojiazul, amando como su rostro se contorsionaba con el placer.

-¡A-ahhh, Dipper!~-gimió el pequeño rubio rompiendo el besó al tiempo que empujaba sus caderas contra su mano.

A su vez Wirt mordió el hombro de Finn lo suficiente fuerte para probar sangre; el ojiazul solo gimió más fuerte.

Bill aprovechó la oportunidad para besarlo sobre el hombro de Dipper, amortiguando un poco sus gemidos.

Finn aceptó el beso gustoso, saboreando la boca del ojidorado.

Unos instantes después, Bill y Wirt decidieron que ya estaban lo suficiente dilatados y reemplazaron sus dedos con sus miembros, logrando que tanto Dipper como Finn perdieran por completó la cabeza.

Los acalorados gemidos de los más jóvenes resonaban por la habitación y sus súplicas por más eran respondidas con fuertes embestidas de los mayores.

A su vez estos alababan lo sublime que se sentía el interior de los menores con quedos gruñidos y suaves susurros; y poco a poco subían el ritmo de sus embestidas, ellos también perdiéndose en la neblina de lujuria.

Prontamente, todo se acumuló en los cuerpos de los cuatro y todos culminaron con exquisito grito de placer.

Sus fuerzas totalmente drenadas y sintiéndose agradablemente satisfechos solo se acomodaron un poco antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

La mañana siguiente fue hermosa y deprimente al mismo tiempo.

Por un lado el despertarse al lado de las personas que amabas, compartiendo pequeñas caricias y palabras de amor.

Por el otro salir con ellas en dirección de un futuro separados.

Pero era lo que habían decidido: Hacer como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, que solo seguían siendo amigos e ignoraban los sentimientos recíprocos entre ellos.

Y sin darse cuenta de adonde se habían ido sus últimas horas juntos, se encontraron en plena ceremonia.

.-.-.-.-.-

-Y tú Dipper Pines, ¿aceptas a Wendy Curdoroy cómo tú amada esposa?-

-...Sí-contestó Dipper con voz seria, pero apagada.

Wendy sabía que algo no estaba bien, más allá de su propio malestar.

Desde que había regresado de su despedida Dipper había estado raro y sus amigos parecían estar en las mismas.

Dio una pequeña mirada hacia donde se encontraban los tres muchachos: Todos miraban a Dipper con rostro de mal disimulado anhelo.

Ohh, así que eso era.

En ese caso...

-Y tú Wendy Curdoroy, ¿aceptas a Dipper Pines como tú amado esposo?-

-No.-

Toda la habitación dio un jadeo horrorizado ante esa simple palabra.

-¿Qué?-dijo Dipper, pero a diferencia de los demás él solo se oía sorprendido.

-No te lo tomes a mal, Dipper, eres un chico genial y muy dulce, pero ninguno de los dos nos amamos.-dijo la pelirroja sonriéndole al gemelo.- Que seas feliz con ellos.- le deseó mirando a los muchachos detrás de él.

Entonces Wendy comenzó a irse y para sorpresa de todos prontamente le siguió uno de los invitados, más específicamente, uno de los tíos del casi-novio: Stanford Pines.

La recién descubierta pareja salió de la Iglesia, no sin que antes la chica lanzará el ramo que llevaba en manos y este cayera limpiamente en las manos de Dipper.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-interrogó Wirt altamente confundido.

-Al parecer la novia se acaba de fugar con el tío abuelo del novio.- respondió Bill sin poder evitar la sonrisa que se le pintaba en los labios.

-¿Dipper?-llamó Finn al notar que el de ojos cafés miraba el ramo con una expresión indescifrable.

Este levantó la mirada y les sonrió a los tres.

-¿Saben una cosa?-les dijo con una cara llena de infinita alegría.- Me acabó de dar cuenta que la vida es una sola, así que ¿les gustaría vivirla conmigo?- interrogó.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar:

-¡Por supuesto que sí!-respondieron Wirt, Finn y Bill.

Y así también ellos se fueron, listos para partir a la aventura y descubrir todo lo que su recién comenzado amor tenía para ofrecer.

No podían casarse legalmente, siendo que el matrimonio de cuatro no estaba aprobado, pero Wirt no tardó mucho en darle un anillo a cada uno como alma romántica que era, y la intención era lo que contaba ¿no? Y si no era la intención, lo que contaba era que estaban juntos y lo estarían el resto de sus vidas.

FIN


End file.
